


Catch A Glimpse Of Sunlight

by thetrashlord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashlord/pseuds/thetrashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty is dragged by his friends to a bar one night and catches the eye of the singer in a band performing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch A Glimpse Of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little fic I wrote out of frustration at the tiny amount of Minty fan fiction. 
> 
> The title is from the song 'In My Veins', by Andrew Belle.

Miller surveyed the audience carefully; it was a good turn out, considering the bar Bellamy had picked out. The Arc was a run of the mill old bar, but as long as Miller was getting paid, he was happy. Speaking of Bellamy, he still hadn’t made his way to the stage. Miller saw him in the corner, talking to a pretty blonde girl. He rolled his eyes, Bellamy was a good bass player but he seriously needed to stop thinking with his pants.

They had formed the band a few years ago, while they were in high school. There was Miller, who played guitar and lead vocals, Bellamy playing bass, Harper playing guitar and Raven, on the drums.

Miller’s eyes were suddenly drawn to a small party that had just entered the bar. A scrawny looking boy was practically dragging his friend along, pushing through the crowd to get closer. At least, Miller hoped they were just friends, because the second boy was seriously cute, no… adorable. He was Korean, with dark bangs covering his forehead. He didn’t seem to be very happy to be in the dismal little bar, which Miller supposed was fair enough, although he couldn’t help but feel a little insulted.

The scrawny, curly-haired boy called out to a brunette girl in the corner, who sitting with Bellamy and the blonde chick. The brunette looked relieved to see the other two and smiled, waving them over. The Korean guy looked seriously uncomfortable, and Miller guessed that the other two were a couple. Miller had been a third wheel too many times to count and winced at the other guy’s obvious discomfort. Still… it was fucking adorable.

Raven’s voice rang out from behind him, “Hey Nathan, stop ogling the cute Asian and get Bellamy up here!” Miller’s cheeks flushed as he hoped to god that no one in the audience had heard her. His eyes fell on the Korean guy again, who met his eyes, looking both surprised and a little smug. Miller looked away quickly and glared at Raven.

He glanced back over at Bellamy, who finally caught his eye and realised that they needed to start. Miller smirked as he watched Bellamy apologise to the blonde chick and hastily make his way to the stage. The blonde laughed at Bellamy’s hurried exit and Miller raised his eyebrow. Maybe this girl would be good for Bellamy. She didn’t seem like the kind of chick to throw herself at a guy just because he was good looking and in a band. Still, it was obvious that they were a couple and Miller wondered how long they’d been dating. She greeted the Korean guy and they went to get drinks together. Miller was surprised by the intensity of the jealously which overwhelmed him, despite the obvious fact that there was nothing romantic between the blonde and the Asian. He didn’t even know the guy and he already felt envious of anyone in contact with him.

As soon as Bellamy reached the small stage, Miller adjusted his mic, introduced the first song and and started playing, avoiding eye contact with the Korean guy at all costs.

 

. . . .

 

The band started playing and Monty felt himself relax, trying to pay attention to what Clarke was saying. Jasper had dragged him along to the bar, much to him discomfort, as he knew that his friend would be flirting with Maya all night long. At least Clarke was here, to spare him from being the third wheel.

The band was actually pretty good, to his surprise. The girl at the back was totally killing it on the drums. Monty grinned when he remembered what he’d heard her say to the lead singer, who had an amazing voice (and was seriously hot.) The guy had a bit of stubble and was wearing a black beanie. Monty noticed that the guy had avoided looking at them since the band started playing, (aka since Monty caught him staring at him.)

Monty teared his thoughts away from the lead singer and turned back to Clarke, “So… Who was that guy you were talking to earlier?”

Clarke grinned and motioned towards the stage, “He’s the bass player, Bellamy.” Monty looked over at the stage, where Bellamy was watching them, smirking.

“So you know the other band members, then?” he asked.

Clarke shook her head, “I only met Bellamy a couple of weeks ago, so I haven’t met them yet. He’s told me a bit about them though.”

“The singer’s called Nathan, right?”

Clarke looked at him, amused, “Bellamy just calls him Miller. He’s pretty good looking, don’t you think?”

Monty looked over at Miller again, “I, errr… I suppose so.”

“You’re adorable.”

“Hey!” Monty exclaimed.

“You should totally ask him out,” Clarke said, grinning.

“I don’t even know if he likes guys…” Monty protested.

“The way he was looking at you earlier, like you were a angel sent from heaven… He likes guys. Definitely.”

“I’ve never even had a conversation with him; he could be a complete dickhead for all I know.”

“I’m not telling you to propose to him, just get to know him maybe.”

The band announced that they were going to take a break and Monty panicked a little when he saw Miller glancing in his direction.

Clarke nudged him forward and whispered, “If you don’t want to be third wheel to Bellamy and I, or alternatively, to Jasper and Maya, I suggest that you go talk to him.” Monty looked over at Jasper and Maya, who were making out in the corner and winced.

This time Clarke shoved him forward, “Go talk to him,” she said firmly.

 

. . . .

 

Miller put him guitar down and looked around to see the Korean guy approach him.

“Hi,” Miller said awkwardly.

“Hey, I’m Monty. I just wanted to say, you guys play really well,” Monty replied.

Miller grinned, “Thanks, I’m Nathan… Are you one of Bellamy’s friends?”

“I haven’t actually met him yet, but he’s dating my friend, Clarke.”

“The blonde, right?” Miller asked.

“Yeah, they met just a couple of days ago.”

Miller tore his eyes away from Monty and looked over at Clarke, who seemed to be in a passionate debate with Bellamy, and he grinned. Monty followed his gaze and chuckled at the pair, whose voices were getting increasingly louder.

“She’ll be good for him,” commented Miller, “Bellamy needs someone who can kick his ass when he’s being an idiot, which is just about all the time now I come to think about it.”

Monty laughed, “Clarke is definitely up for the challenge.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Miller replied, his gaze now fixing back on Monty, who was still chuckling about the hot-tempered couple.

“So… Are you in college?” Miller asked Monty, who was getting more comfortable with the conversation.

Monty nodded, “I major in computer science.”

“Wow,” Miller raised his eyebrows, impressed.

“Yeah… It’s pretty stressful sometimes, but I suppose it’s what I’m good at. How about you?”

Miller shifted, uncomfortably, “I dropped out of college earlier this year. At the moment I work in a record shop down the road. Then of course, there’s the band. I figured that college just wasn’t right for me, but my parents really want me to give it another shot. They think I should go back and major in music, which wouldn’t be so bad, I guess.”

Monty nodded with understanding, “I reckon it’s good to take a break, to figure out what you actually want to do. You could definitely have a successful career in music, whether you get a degree or not.”

Miller beamed, and Monty felt the need to make him smile like that again, just so he could watch Miller’s face light up.

“But really, think best case scenario career wise. What do you see yourself doing in the future?” Monty inquired.

“I guess I’d like to record an album, write a few songs. Who knows, maybe someday the band could do a tour… if we ever developed a big enough audience…”

Monty thought for a second before replying, “Well, your talented enough. That’s the kind of stuff that you could do with or without a degree. If you want to go back to college, then you should do it, but if that’s not what you want to do… I guess what I’m saying is, don’t do something that you’re not all that keen on doing, if it’s just to appease your parents.”

“Hey... uh, thanks. It’s definitely something I need to think about, and this conversation has made everything seem a lot clearer. Look, I’ve got to go on again to play with the band in a few minutes, so I should go, but we should definitely talk again afterwards,” said Miller, reluctant to end the conversation.

“I guess I’ll see you later then,” Monty replied, smiling.

 

. . . .

 

Clarke smirked when Monty made his way back over to her, swaying slightly to the beat of the music.

“So?” she inquired.

Monty smiled, guiltily, “I like him…”

“Uh huh?”

“A lot…”

“Of course you do.”

“He seems like a nice guy, and he has a really cute smile, and he’s an amazing singer…”

“Okay, okay! You can stop; I’ve heard enough,” Clarke protested before he could continue.

“You wanna tell me how you met Bellamy then?” asked Monty.

Clarke shrugged, “I’m friends with his sister, Octavia. She’s in my art class. She just got engaged actually…”

Clarke headed over to get them more drinks, and Monty’s gaze returned to the stage. Miller locked his eyes on Monty’s almost immediately and gave him a cheeky grin as he finished the song. Damn it, all Miller had to do was smile to make Monty want to run up there and kiss the life out of him. Not only was the guy extremely attractive, but he was also really sweet and amazingly talented. Monty was a goner and he knew it.

 

. . . .

 

Monty was adorable. And evidently really smart and understanding… Miller couldn’t help but smile goofily at the mere thought of talking to him again. At the same time, Miller was glad that there was a little distance between them at the moment. It meant that he could stare at Monty all night long and it would be less awkward. Well… it would be less awkward, if Monty wasn’t staring right back at him… which he was.

Miller kept singing as he noticed Clarke make her way over to Monty with drinks in her hands. Monty gave Miller a small smile before turning to Clarke, accepting the beer gratefully. They started whispering to each other and both suddenly burst out laughing, making Miller wish he knew what they were talking about.

A giggling Clarke glanced at Miller before hurriedly looking away and nudging Monty. Miller’s cheeks flushed as he realised what (no… who) the topic of their conversation must be.

 

. . . .

 

“Seriously, you need to loosen up!” said Clarke when she caught Monty staring at Miller… again.

She continued, “Let’s just have fun. Enjoy ourselves, dance, get drunk!”

Monty grinned, “I think your already halfway there,” he poked her shoulder and she leaned backwards dangerously far before righting herself once again.

“Hey! I’m totally fine,” she exclaimed, before tugging his on his arm, “Come on, I want another drink.”

 

. . . .

 

By the time the band finished playing, Miller could tell that the pair of friends were completely drunk. Bellamy decided to drive drive Clarke back to her house, as there was no way she would make it back herself.

Miller went to get himself a beer when he found himself face to face with Monty.

“Hey” he said, unable to stop smiling at the idea of having a conversation with a drunk Monty.

“Nathan!” Monty exclaimed, “You know, you have a really cute smile.”

“Do you have someone who can take you home? You’re pretty drunk.”

“Jasper! Nathan just called me pretty!” Monty shouted at his scrawny friend, who cracked up laughing, “I think you’re pretty too, Nathan.”

Monty swayed back and forth shakily and Miller grabbed his arm to steady him

“You okay?”

Monty nodded before stepping forward and pressing his lips to Miller’s. Miller froze in surprise, before pushing him away gently. Monty pouted, making Miller wish that he could just kiss him back, but he couldn’t let this happen while Monty was drunk. He’d make sure to ask Jasper to get Monty home safely.

 

. . . .

 

When Monty woke up, he felt like something was drilling into his skull. Everything looked fuzzy and he could just about make out the shape of a man, Jasper. His sight cleared a little, enabling Monty to see the smirk plastered on his best friend’s face.

“What happened?” Monty croaked.

“You had a pretty wild night.”

“Wait… What did I do?” Monty demanded.

“You remember the singer that you were totally in love with?” Jasper looked like he was struggling not to laugh.

Monty paled as he remembered a flash of conversation.

_“Nathan just called me pretty! I think you’re pretty too, Nathan.”_

Monty face palmed, wincing.

“Oh no…” he said, dreading what else he might remember.

Jasper promptly burst out laughing as Monty started to remember more and more.

Flashes of him and Clarke dancing crazily, a shot of tequila, his lips pressing against Nathan’s…

He groaned, curling up on the couch, hiding his face.

“I didn’t…” he whispered to himself, suddenly recalling the way Miller pushed him away and instructed Jasper to drive Monty home.

“Yeah, I’d definitely go pay that one a visit.” Jasper recommended, while trying his best to keep a straight face.

“He probably hates me now,” Monty moaned.

“I doubt it, he seemed kind of amused by the whole situation,” Jasper said, the corner of his mouth twitching, “In fact, I recall him saying something along the lines of you being ‘too cute for your own good.’”

“He said that?” Monty was a little sceptical.

“Uh huh,” Jasper replied, “You should go talk to him.”

Monty sat up slowly, “I suppose… He works in a record shop near that bar we were at. Do you know the place?”

“Yeah, I do actually; do you want a lift?”

 

. . . .  

 

Miller looked up as he heard the shop door open and was surprised (but extremely happy) to see Monty looking back at him.

“Hey,” Miller said awkwardly.

“Hi, I just wanted to… apologise for last night. I was really drunk and I feel terrible about um… everything that happened. I really like you and I kind of messed up so…”

Miller used Monty’s pause as an opportunity to slam their lips together, kissing him passionately. Within seconds, Monty was kissing him back, running his hands down Miller’s back. Miller responded, seizing Monty’s waist, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around him. Miller groaned as Monty’s hands crept up under his shirt, their tongues intertwined. Eventually they pulled apart, gasping for breath, their bodies remaining glued together.

Miller smiled that goofy smile that Monty adored, unable to resist commenting, “You know, you made a really cute drunk person.”

“Please shut up,” replied Monty, whose wish was quickly granted as their lips were pressed together once more.


End file.
